Finding of the Unknown
by B-rockaFaN
Summary: Maureen Johnson didn't have a clue on what she was suppose to be in search of up until she spotted her and somehow she knew the answer to the previous unknown. MoJo!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first MoJo fic so please-if you're a fan or just happen to be browsing through their stories-give this one a chance. And most of all I hope you all enjoy it!!**

**Title: The Finding of the Unknown**

**Character(s): Joanne Jefferson & Maureen Johnson. **

**Summary: **Maureen Johnson didn't have a clue on what she was suppose to be in search of up until she spotted _her_ and somehow she knew the answer to the previous unknown. MoJo!!

**Chapter 1:**

Her light brown corkscrew curls-that sat_ just _aboveher eye lids-framed her face perfectly. Her skin was of a mocha complexion and eyes of coffee. Standing in line at a hot dog stand that stood immobile at the end of the street corner-with a leather messenger bag thrown across her shoulder-had reached into it to collect her wallet.

Maureen had never seen her before and it was _most_ likely vice versa seeing as her attire, but she could tell right off that it was something different about this women; her whole presence. She didn't know if it was the way her black slacks hung from her hips and flared out at the bottom, how the red suspenders gripped the woman's upper body that was complemented by the matching cute tie that fell just below her breast, the crisp clean white long-shelve button down that contrasted beautifully from the darkness of her pants, or the Doc Martins that sheltered her feet.

Whatever it was, Maureen later concluded that is was bits and pieces of everything and with that said, couldn't help but think of how _hot_ the women looked....no was. Butch no, but more feminine than you would expect in her apparel but not as feminine as Maureen Johnson herself.

Walking over to greet the mysterious business women-which seemed now like an almost impossible task to do-found herself immediately crossing the 4 lane highway once she seen that the pedestrian hand signal had turned green. Joined by three others-dressed in similar clothing's as the other women just across the way-moving at a much quicker pace than what she was applying in her state of daze. Not Realizing that the hand signal had turned red again or that the traffic light had turned also, hence the now moving cars coming her way.

_Hunk Hunk. _The sound of that said car was the breaking point of Maureen's daze and the beginning stage of her sudden irritation and slight confusion.

"Hey! Move it!" the man shouted out of the car window before tucking his head back inside.

At the sudden commotion, the curly head women looked up from her hot dog and daily newspaper-now seated on one of the many benches that the city had supplied along the walkways-spotting a young women yelling. Instantly drawn to the woman's clothes, not just because of the obvious difference but because of the way she wore them. How they molded her body(and what a body I might add). Clad in leather tights(so tight they could have been mistaken for a second skin), killer 4inch heel boots(black),a fitted graphic tee under a worn black biker style jacket. Her hair was lightly curled-almost straight,make-up;flawless. Her lips especially-painted a deep red-or whether her mouth(wide)but graceful. Her eyes were a dark green, her complexion; a creamy beige.

Around here she was out of place..stuck out like a sore thumb. Her clothes-in the eyes of career professionals like Joanne herself-would perceive her as something far less lower on the scale of importance than what she probably was. A hooker to be precise. But anyone,well at least Joanne herself knew better. She knew not from experience but from run ins with them, that not one and I _mean_ not one looked as beautiful as this woman and most likely never will. Not even on a potential buyers lucky night out, will he run by a hooker as beautiful as this misplaced woman.

Turning her head angrily towards the man in the yellow taxi cab, she shouted back. "What do you think I'm doin' you Prick!"

Finally on the walkway, the man drove by rolling down his window to shout out one last insult to the now pissed off woman.

"Screw you hooker!" the man shouted driving off.

"Yeah well fuck you too man!" Maureen shouted as she strolled off to a nearby bench-the same one also being occupied by the sole person of her objectives- still pissed at the now long gone bastard.

"Are you okay?" the unknown voice asked after taking in the other woman's facial appearance and body language.

"I'm fine..._bastard_." Maureen trailed off still not having put voice to face.

"If you say so." the voice said laced with a lightness of amusement at the other woman's stubbornness and previous scene.

"What are you trying to say?" Maureen asked turning to the other women sitting at the other side of the parked bench. After recognizing the woman as the one for her previous/current mission, almost swallowed her words dead on as she felt her stomach somersault from part nervousness and excitement-which was a complete shocked coming from her. The nervousness part that is. Being known as the epitome of _high _self-esteem and _the_ wild child in her teen years and even now to be honest. That part will never die out she guessed..its was just who she was..is.

But now, being so close. Up close. Up close and personal changes things. Enhances things. Intensifies things.

"I wasn't implying...just stating." she said professionally. _God..even her voice is hot! _Maureen thought. "You don't _really_ look like you're from around here...lost maybe?"

"I'm not but lost no, just..looking." Maureen said the last part mostly to herself but was caught by the second set of ears.

"May I ask..." Joanne said trailing off now implying that she would like to know the strangers name.

"Maureen Johnson." she smiled widely holding out her hand for the other woman to take, which she did. And for that small amount of time and contact the electricity flow was enormous. Both ladies shocked-but decided to set it aside nonchalantly-by the effect that their bodies had on each other.

Clearing her throat almost unnoticeable, Joanne continue. "_Maureen.._what is it that you're looking for?"

After a brief pause Maureen replied. "Not sure yet..but I'm willing to let it find me then me find it"

It was the truth. She was just absentmindedly wondering around town and just happened to land in Corporate America. In hopes to find something and right now as she sat in the presence of this-mysterious, most likely an Ivy League, brilliant, amazing and amazingly pretty-women that her mind and heart told her that this was it..she's it...that something she was looking for. The thing that caught your eye, drew you too like a moth to a flame, right here on the exact same bench as her. Looking at her curiously with a hint of something else hidden in her eyes.

"What?" Maureen said trying to hide the blush that was beginning to creep up her neck, onto her cheeks.

"Nothing.....your just very...pretty." Joanne told her honestly. Feeling now childish for her poor choice of words since she was more than pretty...she was gorgeous and she was not a teenager, she was a grown woman. a grown woman of her stature should be able to obtain more mature words than that.

"Thanks...your not so bad yourself." Maureen smoothly flirted, gaining some of her confidence back.

"Thank you...so.." _Ring Ring._ Cutting off Joanne's own words were her own cell-phone. "Excuse me." she said before getting up and taking a few steps away from the brunette and bench.

"Yes, this is Joanne Jefferson speaking." Joanne answered while being- unbeknownst to her- watch by the brunette.

"I was taking an early lunch break.........yes, will do sir........I'm on my way right now......" she spoke into the phone before clamping it shut.

Turning around to the bench that she had temporarily abandoned, she saw the brunette quickly turned her head away from her now retreating form.

"So..I've got to get back to work..guess I got a bit lost on the time." the mocha skinned woman told her, mumbling the last line. "But no..it was nice meeting you." she smiled.

"Yeah..no..of course Joanne, you should get going. It was nice meeting you too." Maureen- in one of her fakest voices and smiles- said, pretending to understand the woman's departure.

When neither seeming to want to move, they found themselves looking absentmindedly at each other.

"So..I guess I should go." Joanne trailed out slowly with an almost unnoticeable smile.

"Yeah." Maureen said shortly. Instantly looking down at her feet kicking something imaginary softly off to the side.

"Well, have a nice day." Joanne said after taking one last glance at the brunette-who return a somewhat sad smile-before turning and walking away.

Half-way down the walkway, Joanne heard a noise sounding familiarly like heel's clacking against pavement-mid-run almost-before hearing her name and feeling a soft hand grab her wrist all at the same time. Looking down at the hand encircling around it, she was immediately given a small folded piece of paper. Looking up and into the face of the woman she had just met and left as her voice broke through Joanne's bewilderment.

"My number. If you ever want to hang out..or anything..call me." she told her before walking away-heels now clicking at a normal pace-leaving the mocha skin women to stare down at the piece of paper given to her. Looking up to gather her words, Joanne was caught off guard by the sexiness of the departing woman's swaying hips. Mind running a mile per second, she decided she defiantly needed to head back to work-preoccupy herself-before she got herself into some serious trouble.

**A/N: I don't know where I'm going with this story, so they will be a lot of freelancing- a whatever comes to mind thing-and because of that updates will be awkward and undetermined. But with that said, this story will be nothing less then very enjoyable. So I hope from this 1st chapter that I have picked up some fans and hopefully loyal readers!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in like 4ever but I did warn you'll about that situation. but Thanks to everyone for the support:) and like the before and to come..i hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2:**

Now at work, Joanne entered her office. Jumping right into the cases that loaded the thin brown and vanilla colored folders and her work schedule -thanks to the citizens of this_ so wonderful_ city of course-decided that that was the only way to preoccupy her brain from the spontaneous, upbeat, and wildly unattainable beautiful brunette. So she drowned herself into the down right impractical lawsuits that filtered her desk.

"You have got to be kidding me? Right?" Joanne said to herself as she looked through one case that was focus on the fact that one man who was standing in line to check out had momentarily stepped out of line because of an forgotten item and was pushed back further in line as the next person behind took his current position. Now claiming that he was treated unfairly from...

"The _way_ the situation was handled!" Joanne read out loud from the typed statement incredulously. "This can't be for real."

He now wanted to sue the store for discrimination against elderly beings. Are. You. Serious. Just because his spot wasn't renewed.

Joanne couldn't believed the foolishness-that as a lawyer-she was reading. Thinking that reviewing cases was a sure way to re-track her thinking, she soon found out how wrong she truly was.

Closing the folder and absent-mindlessly sitting it on top of the other untouched cases, Joanne sat back more comfortably in the black leather office chair. With an unfocused mind, she reached inside the pocket that she had earlier disregarded the folded piece of paper- given to her by the spunky women- and retracted it.

Unfolding it, she stared at the handwriting. Big and round. _Just like like her_..._aghh get your head out of the gutter Jefferson. _

"Dammit." she scolded herself for thinking such things about a women she had only the pleasure of meeting for _mere_ seconds.

* * *

Crossing the tracks over from Corporate America to the urban streets of her residence, Maureen thoughts wouldn't dare stray away from the mocha beauty. Reaching her destination, Maureen entered the loft. Throwing down her bag, she plopped on the torn, worn down sofa. Reclining on the beaten couch; finding her ceiling very interesting as she stared up at the damaged wood.

"Come _on_ Maureen...what's your problem, she's like every other woman that had somehow found there way into your system before, she's no different." she tried to convince herself.

"_Yeah right, Who are you kidding." _

She was different, Maureen could feel it; see it. When she stood across the way, it was like it radiated off of her; her uniqueness. Maureen was drawn to her instantly. She was beautiful but a different kind of beautiful. Not the kind that Maureen seen every night out and about. She wasn't the typical woman with a short tight skirt or like herself wore 4 inch heels but she was confident in her suspenders and tie. And to Maureen she looked 10x's better than any women she had every been with or seen. Her essence was completely different and Maureen knew from that moment that she laid eyes on Joanne that she was it, the thing she was searching for; clueless of its whereabouts and subject period. But something clicked inside of her and she just knew from that moment on that her goal was to get the women she saw herself completely happy with by her side. Officially.

* * *

**562-0034. **Those 7 digits has kept Joanne's attention for over 7 minutes now. Breaking her focus was once again her cell phone. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled and flip it out and answered.

"Joanne Jefferson speaking."

"Hey Jo."

"Hey! Victoria, what's going on." Joanne responded surprised.

"Well I been seeing this flyer about some play starring this local actress or something like that and was wondering if you wanted to join me and some others tonight."

"Um..sure just let me check my schedule first." Joanne said rambling her desk for her black planner.

"Jo it's tonight, not an hour from now so I know you should be able to make it." Victoria lightheartedly joked to her friend of 7½ months about her hesitance to let go of work and treat herself out on occasions.

Joanne, who finally got hold of her planner, flipped it open to revealed a block that was free from her scribble. "Ha Ha for your information I am free and would love to join you all even through right about now it would be more of your company than you yourself." she shot back

"That was_ hurtful._ But since I'm a good person I still will text you the direction..see you at the show." Victoria replied.

"Yeah right Vicky. Bye." With that Joanne hung up the phone with a lighter mood than before.

With two more hours of work done, Joanne called it a day and packed up. Only bringing along cases that she considered to be relevant. Locking up, she waved goodbye to her receptionist and others who was of her likings and left the building. Walking home, Joanne's brain was now on cruise control, effectively going over ever detail from today. Putting the brakes on her thought's when the image of Maureen-the provocative women-came across her memory bank instantly putting a smile on the mocha skin woman's face as she continued to make her way home to get ready for tonight's outing.

* * *

Getting off the couch, Maureen decided it was time to get going. She had to get to make up and of course dress rehearsal and she had a quick 3 minute play rehearsal before the show. Tonight was a big night for her and she had no time to waist. So with that, she grabbed her purse and was out the door in record time.

**A/N: That was chapter 2. 3 will be obviously the play were Jo & Mo will meet again**

**Reviews r golden:)! I'll love to hear what you'll think of it so far:)**


	3. Chapter 3 REVISED

**Chapter 3:**

Entering her apartment, Joanne tossed her briefcase, hung her jacket, and set her keys down on the small table near the door. Making her way to her bedroom, she discarded her clothing's and stepped into the hot running shower. Getting out, she searched for the appropriate outfit to wear. Opting for a pair of dark platinum flare jeans, a black blouse, and black boots. Topped off with her favorite Grey waist length trench coat. Giving herself a once over- after applying a small amount or mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss-she left her bedroom.

Going into the living room, she plopped down on the oversized plum colored swayed couch-that set in the middle of the room- with a small sigh. Waiting on the direction to the show from her friend Victoria, she had chosen to switch on the television for a quick news fix before she would actually step outside potentially to become a headline for tomorrow night's news. Preferably about 10 minutes of watching crime her phone beeped, notifying her of the directions.

Shutting the T.V. down, Joanne got up and grabbed her keys. Locking up, she was out walking the streets among the many in no time. It seemed that the directions were only good up until she crossed her side of town into the more unrulier territory. Deciding to follow the people already ambulating around, she took a chance and soon found herself walking into what seemed to be a huge alley of some sort leading into a wide opened inclosed space. Lighten dimly with torches and some kind of industrial lamp posts giving off a warm feel to the already rowdy atmosphere.

Pulling out of phone, Joanne dialed Victoria's number asking of her whereabouts.

"_I'm over by the stage area." _Victoria shouting lightly over the noise created by the crowds of spectators.

"_Alright, be there in a few."_ Joanne replied before walking off in the direction of the stage.

* * *

_**[While that was happening.]**_

"There you go. Lets get you ready." The lady said briskly walking over towards Maureen taking her by her wrist gingerly dragging her to the dressing room-if you could call it that.

"We only have 1 hour to complete you makeover, do the dress rehearsal, and the 3-minute play rehearsal." the lady told her as they enter the dressing room.

Maureen taking a seat in front of the mirror, spoke for the first time. "Where is everyone?" she asked

"They are getting situated elsewhere my dear." "Now lets do your make up, shall we?"

"We shall." said Maureen theatrically. Smiling, the lady began to make over Maureen's face.

With 20 minutes gone already and make up completed, it was time for dress rehearsal. Meeting up with the rest of the crew, Maureen greeted them and soon drifted off to complete her task. Completing her look, it was time for the stage rehearsals to begin. Time being 6: 40 and the show beginning at 7:00 o clock, stage rehearsals only could consist of sound setup and check with stage placements and positioning.

"Testing 1,2,3." Maureen spoke into the microphone as the sound ricocheted off of the surrounding walls indicating that the equipment malfunctioned successfully.

"Okay guys...so take your positions and test out your equipments." the lady said to the crew stepping in front of the stage. "What about the lights, does the lights work as they should."

"Yeeeeeeah." one of the guys answered while screwing in a loose bulb causing the light to shine down on the small platform.

What was meant to be a 3-minute practice turned into 8-minutes of overtime. With the time of 6:51, Maureen and the crew headed backstage to regroup and mentally prepare for tonight's performance.

* * *

Walking into the large inclosed space of the worn down building, Joanne, who struggled a little to make her way through the crowd, soon spotted her friend-occupied with others-standing somewhat in the middle of the off stage floor area.

"Vicky." Joanne animatedly greeted her friend.

"Hey Joanne." copied Victoria as Joanne was met with a small huge in return. "I want you to meet some of my friends." she said turning towards her company.

"Karen, Dean this is Joanne Jefferson. Jo this is Karen Withers and Dean Wells." Vicky introduced. Karen, a Caucasian female with a blonde bob and honey brown eyes-who appeared to be in her mid twenties. Ben, also Caucasian, had blue eyes and dark brown hair; appeared to be in his late twenties.

"Nice to meet you Joanne." Karen said politely over the loudness of the area with a smile.

"Nice to meet you to Karen...Dean." Joanne replied nodding.

"You to Joanne." Dean said just as the crowd began to roar at her appearance.

"So when does it start." Joanne asked

"Right about...Now." Vicky answered; quickly turning her attention to the stage.

Coming onto the stage, Maureen greeted her audience with a wide smile and wave. Taking her position in front of the mike, Maureen spoke.

"I'm so glad that you all could make it." she spoke enthusiastically as her eyes beamed and smile radiated throughout her soul. "It means a lot." with that there were a lot of whistling and clapping done even before the actually showcase begun. Giving Joanne the conclusion that she must be in for a treat.

Joanne was at a lost for words (not that any was necessary at the moment). For one, she was shocked. Why? because the beautiful brunette that had been running through her mind all day was now once again in her reach. Secondly, she had or would've even considered the dark haired woman's profession to be one of an aspiring actress. But now as the skit went on, Joanne couldn't see the her doing anything else but acting. The passion that Maureen put into every line or lyrics was powerful. Her beauty drew you in. Captivated you. It was exciting to see. A sight to see on stage. She was in her element and Joanne was glad she could witness it.

The showcase had come to its end with the over head lights that had illuminated her previously had now cast a dark shadow all around her as she soon exited the stage. Walking though the crowds, Maureen was greet by friends and local fans of hers who congratulated her on her wonderful piece with words, hugs and cheek kisses.

Joanne, who stood also dumfounded, was brought back into reality once Karen noticed her unresponsive body language and had reached out to touch her arm.

"Hellooo..Joanne are you still there?" Karen joke to the lawyer.

"...Yes I'm here." Joanne smile back at the joke expense on her behalf once she had finished ridding her mind of the fog, turning in the woman's direction. "So where's everyone." she asked casually.

"They went to mingle actually." Karen told her

"Oh okay so you didn't want to mingle?... a little antisocial are we." Joanne joked back causing a smirk and giggle to abrupt from the woman.

"Very cute." Karen replied with the smirk still curled upon her lips.

_Flirting it can't be, not at least with me anyway...or was she?._Joanne thought

Maureen who continued to make her way though the hectic crowd of the Avenue B residents, had accidentally bumped shoulders with a unknown body. Turning to excuse herself, she instantly found herself face to face with the curly haired mocha skinned women from earlier on today. The same one that brought upon Maureen's currently "solved" _ . Joanne Jefferson stood face to face with the sole person of her one-sided thoughts.

Both lost for words, Joanne cleared her throat to create some sort of distraction between them.

Speaking, Joanne decided to congratulate her also on her performance. "You did wonderful..really."

Trying to stop and oncoming blush, Maureen quickly responded. "Thank you." as her green eyes connected with the coffee color ones standing only inched away from her.

_God she's a hot one! _Maureen thought to herself as she discretely ogled the lawyer.

"Um..so..." Maureen stop short when she hears her name being shouted across the room.

Turning to look, she seen that it was one of her good friends from the community center and waved her over.

"Hey Jen." Maureen greeted with a friendly hug. "This is Joanne and..." she introduced them with out having the knowledge of the other woman's name.

"Karen." Joanne whispered getting her attention as she had choose to drew it to the scene around her to subtract herself from the currently-for her-awkward situation.

"Yeah." Karen answered with slight confusion laced in her voice.

"Your name is..well its wanted." Joanne said lightly looking back towards Maureen and the new and acquainted Jen.

"It's Karen..Withers." She told them.

"Jennifer but everyone just calls me Jen." she informed them. "So Maureen." she said turning slightly towards her friend. "..fabulous job as usual." she complemented. Smiling at the statement, Maureen nodded her appreciation and then continued to speak.

"So what is everybody doing afterward." She asked peeking out Joanne from the corner of her eye.

"You'll have to count me out for tonight, Sorry Mo." Jen told her with a apologetic expression.

"Okay well Jen's unfortunately is out." Maureen said glancing quickly at her. "...so what about you Jo..are you in or out?" she said hopefully

"Well..um..actually I came hear with some friends..so.." Joanne trailed off looking at Karen for a better response.

"Um..I could just tell them..if you wanted to go out afterward..that would be fine." Karen responded somewhat awkwardly at her once again unknown stance at the situation.

"If its not a problem..then yes I would appreciated it." Joanne thanked her. Turning to just catch the huge smile that lit up Maureen's face at her answer and at that moment Joanne felt that she had just made the right move.

"Perfect." Maureen smiled at the direction that the night could go and what the outcome of it could be.

Both Jenifer and Karen gave hugs signaling their departure from there company as the crowd began to lessen in number and the noise level down almost to a hum. Leaving Joanne and Maureen to stand near center ground of the smoky concrete floor.

"So..ready to take the night?" Maureen asked still in her performance mood.

With a light chuckle and small smirk, Joanne responded. "Yeah..why not." and with that, Maureen looped her arm through Joanne's-who already had it stuffed inside of her coat-and walked from the building out onto the semi-busy streets of the inner city.

**A/N: I hoped everyone enjoy it! I know not a lot of mojoness but all that will be rewarded in the next chapter where there will be nothing but mojoness. Oh and yeah..love to hear about your feedback on how its going!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks 2 all reviewers and readers! and remember to let me know how I'm doing in a quick review:)**

**Chapter 4: **

Arm still entwined with Joanne's, Maureen lead the way through the littered streets of her unruly domain to the previously undecided destination that they were heading to. Thinking of where to take Joanne- having been walking for a good 20 minutes already -Maureen was brought back to reality when the lawyers voice broke through her train of thoughts.

"So _Maureen_..where are we heading off to?" The mocha skin woman asked glancing at the brunette besides her curiously.

"Can't say..top secret." Maureen answered with a smile- when the fogged had cleared from her mind-and as causally as possible trying to play it cool until she had made a decision. If Maureen didn't know any better(but oh..she did), she would have sworn she was treating this outing as if it was a date or something. So, yes she was nervous. Trying to think of the perfect place not only to go but to bring the curly haired woman along with also. It had to be a spot that she knew would be nice enough without it being to _forward_....? But Maureen didn't have the luxury to impress(I mean she was practically broke herself) and this woman was a lawyer for God's sake!-unbeknownst to her but she looked like she came from money- so she had to go with what was- in her opinion-second best.....The Life Cafe.

"A surprise uh." Joanne said with a raised eyebrow and a lopsided grin. Maureen, who looked to the other women, saw her expression and gave a full out smile at the cuteness of the lawyer.

"Yes..exactly..a surprise." Maureen said in a matter of fact tone pulling the women closer and farther down the stained plastered sideway.

Stepping into The Life Cafe, Maureen was not so surprise at the crowd that- somehow during the time of there arrival and the ending of her show- had gathered there. The ringing of the bell just above the door had alerted half of the rowdy crowd of her presence.

"Wooohoo..look who the wind just blow innnn." one man shouted (one that even Maureen herself couldn't tell you who he was) a little slurry standing up unsteadily in a chair with a mug of beer occupying his left hand. At his announcements, the other half of the crowd roared at her sudden appearance.

Maureen, who was use to the extra attention had no problem handling the praises and whatnot's but Joanne wasn't so use to it(not that any where directed at her but it was more of the situation than anything). She wasn't one of or for attention. She was more of a hidden asset. Doing her work and succeeding beyond average but didn't need the recognition of it. So with that said, Joanne was a little uncomfortable or better yet had a feeling of not belonging. Misplacement. As the friends and local fans made there way up to do there second round of congrats for the performance diva. Joanne stood awkwardly looking over the corner cafe-that seemed to be very popular with its consumers- once again in the background. When she felt someone tug at her hand, she looked over and seen that it was of the spunky brunette.

"Sorry for that" Maureen said with an apologetic expression. "How about we try and find somewhere to sit." she continued a bit more perky.

With a nod, they walked deeper inside the claustrophobic cafe and soon found a table in the far back of the room. Sitting in a corner, they-after waiting no more than 10 minutes-were handed menus. After ordering a deli style sandwich w/ chips and a glass tea, Joanne excused herself from the table and to the restroom.

Maureen, who gave a silent answer with a nod and smile from above her menu, for the first time actually saw what the lawyer was wearing. Looking over the other woman's attire, the diva became even _more_ attracted to her. How she wore her jeans-not to tight but just right; falling down her slender frame perfectly. The black blouse with the 3 undone buttons left something to be desired. The boots complemented it so well and with the waist length tench coat added a whole new layer of sexiness to her appeal. Maureen, who mind started to drift off to inappropriate places, was once again kicked out of her thought by a voice that wasn't one of the lawyers.

"Nice one, M." the waitress-who happened to be pretty close to the brunette- spoke appreciatively after checking out the curly haired woman's disappearing figure and before walking away to take care of the orders.

"Who are you telling." Maureen mumble to herself just as Joanne came back to reoccupy her seat at the table.

"So...what did you order?" Joanne asked causally wanting to start up some small talk.

"Um..burger and fry with a coke." Maureen answered trying to keep her eyes directed at the other woman's face instead of her outerwear.

"You know when I first saw you...I would have never..well guessed anyway that you were some kind of actress..a local actress at that....._shows how much I get out_." Joanne said trailing off at the end of her rambling.

"...you thought I was a..let me guess..a hooker." Maureen asked slightly suspiciously.

"No..no..not at all..i just thought you were kind of...well that you didn't belong there." Joanne explained slightly thrown off. "But a hooker no."

"...that's cool..." Maureen answered seeing a small sigh of relief escape the woman sitting across from her. "…...I mostly do protests but on occasions I do medleys....you know act, sing that kind of stuff. Help pay the bills ya know." Maureen answered with a shrug. "_Barely." _

"If it makes you happy then why not." Joanne said pausing "I know you are probably getting tried of hearing this but you..you are really something else on stage and I do mean that in a good way...your special" Joanne said in a smooth confidence adding a small smile at the end remembering bits and pieces of the diva's earlier skit.

"Thank you. I live for complements....especially ones like that." Maureen said stepping off the brakes of her control, letting her words flow naturally whether it be flirtatious or friendly. Not that she could help it but the woman across from her had just unknowingly gave Maureen even more reason to pursue her.

It was just something about this women for some reason that screamed for her to be captured. To make her, her's...if she was even on the market. That Maureen must find out before she go any further. But would that have really been a big deal? Would something that felt so _right _to Maureen have stopped her earlier progress? She thought not!

"Orders up." the waitress from earlier returned balancing both there drinks and food in her hands. Seeming to need help-well at least to the lawyer eyes-Joanne kindly reached up and took off the load of their drinks.

Grateful for the much appreciated help, the waitress gave her a warm smile and a kind "Thank You."

"Your welcome." Joanne said returning the smile just before the waitress began sitting their food down in front of them.

A quick side glance later at the mocha beauty, the waitress left the table to attend to other awaiting consumers. Picking up where they left off (or mainly where Maureen had left off in her own devices) had spoken to clear her...whatever it was that she thought needed to be cleared.

"So..um..that looks..good." Maureen spoke hesitantly and soon after the words had left her mouth, thinking "_Oh..Real smooth Maureen._"

"Yeah..it does actually." Joanne replied while briefly looking down at her plate of food with a airy chuckle at the cuteness of the brunettes hesitation of what to say. "or it could be the fact that I can't remember the last time I ate and that just about anything right about now would look great." she finished looking across the table with a warm smile.

Returning the smile, the diva asked mentally praising herself for her much better comeback. "So..what do you do..for a living I mean?"

"I'm a lawyer. My father owns the firm Jefferson&Co." The lawyer replied. "It was somehow always my "destiny" to follow in his footsteps or rather his shadow....i guess somehow it was..." she finished as if thinking something in relation to the words just spoken; lazily popping a chip inside her mouth.

"A lawyer....i..well I knew when i first spotted you that you were one of those upscale types but a lawyer.." Maureen trailed off somewhat amazed as she chewed on a few of her fries.

"Wow.." Joanne said with light chuckle "I never have had a groupie before...your be the first." she joked at the reaction coming from the performer.

*****gasp***** "Oh a groupie I see..." Maureen said humorously shock. "Well maybe I should be honored...guess no one else has ever been lucky enough to hold such a title." she finished more seriously as she caught the eyes of the lawyers.

"_Was that a question?...wait..of course it was Joanne....double meaning..da?...sneaky..but cute..alright *small breathe* play it cool.." _Joanne thought to herself.

"......maybe nobody hasn't." she replied with a cool composure.

And that people was the exact moment where Maureen Marie Johnson heart exploded.(I'm just kidding:) but dammit if it didn't feel like it through. The signal. The answer she needed in the precedence of her plan was just confirmed and nothing could stop her now. Nothing.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing." Maureen answered trying so hard to keep the biggest grin ever from taking over her lips as she went back to finishing up more of her meal.

Joanne-who if not the first to-had noticed the mood shift at the table. Not that it was a bad move but it just wasn't the same as before. A light friendly mood no more. Now it was some kind of tension(not that the friendliness had left completely). Small but noticeable. Sexually or non-sexually she didn't know. Maybe it was more of an alignment of the planets sort of thing. Yeah...that's it!

**A/N: Forgive me 4 any mistakes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Soooory 4 the looooong wait and I know its not my best chapter but in my defense..it was more of a filler chapter that would be important in later chapters. For the good news though the next chapter will begin Maureen's plan to capture Joanne's heart so pleaseee stay reading:)!**

**Chapter 5:**

Leaving the cafe and heading back in the same direction as they came, Maureen decided to break the short but comfortable silence that floated between them.

"So..how far do you live from here?" she asked

"Not to far but considering that I really don't know my way around this part of town..."Joanne said trailing off looking over at the brunette momentarily then out onto the semi empty streets and then back ahead.

"Gotcha." Maureen said letting her eyes lingering a little longer on the lawyer.

"But..." Joanne started

"But what?" Maureen asked with a slight sense of curiosity.

"But I wouldn't want you to walk all the way there in those..." Joanne answered looking down at the Diva's feet and then meeting her greens orbs soon after.

"What? No! Its fine. Besides, I basically live in these things anyway." expressed Maureen who came to an absentminded stop in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I don't know Maureen? They look like they can inflict some _pretty_ painful damage." The lawyer said.

"But if you sure you can handled it..." She finished

"I'm a big girl Jo...I can handle it." Maureen stated confident in her answer with her posed almost identical to superwoman's.

"You _sure_ are." Joanne playfully tossed back as she had begun to step back in line with the brunette.

Within 21 minutes-contributed by small talk and brief laughter-Maureen began to feel the affect that she knew the lawyer had previously hinted at. To say her feet hurt would be an understatement. The heels she had chosen to wear for tonight's performance was by far her highest. At 5 inches, her feet were throbbing. It wasn't as if she couldn't handle it but it was the simple fact that you just don't walk in heels the high for long periods of time especially if you haven't broken them in yet.

Mentally praying that Joanne's apartment wasn't to far from where they were, Maureen missed what the lawyer-not even seconds ago- had asked.

"Maureen are you not listening?" Joanne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um..yeah..of course..why wouldn't I be?" Maureen said unconvincing.

Narrowing her eyes, Joanne said, not believing the actress. "Okay so tell me..what did I say?"

"Um..something about one of your cases..yeah that's it..._i think_?" Maureen said narrowing her eyes in concentration.

"Nice try but _no_..i actually asked you..." Joanne said right before she seen a pained expression flashed across the diva's face. "Hey..you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah..no..I'm fine." Maureen said with a forced smile once again lying.

"Your lying Maureen." Joanne said stopping completely turning to face the other woman. "What is it?" she asked

"Nothing." was the only response she got from the brunette.

"Is it your head..stomach maybe.."

"I'm _fine_ Joanne." Maureen stated with a tad bit of amusement.

"Yeeah..not really?okay so..let me guess.." Joanne said more than asked with a smile laced in her voice as she then looked down at the diva's stiletto clad feet as it had began to twitch.

Following the path that her eyes were taking, Maureen-knowing exactly what the mocha skinned women was about to say-sheepishly looked up.

"Your feet..I knew it Maureen." Joanne said continuing, not letting the other women answer. "I should have just gotten a cab. I will not allow you to continue walking in those heels. You feet must be killing you." Joanne ranted on

"Okay maybe a tad..but nothing I can't handle." said Maureen who inwardly smile with glee at the idea that she would be soon off of her bruised feet.

"I'm getting a cab." Joanne said final. "well at least when a see one." Joanne said after inspecting the highway which was mostly void of traffic period let alone it being a cab.

"Fine." Maureen surrender hiding her deep appreciation at the lawyers persistent consideration.

"Well how about just taking them off...I know its not the most sanitary thing to do but it defiantly beats the feeling of walking on pins." Joanne suggested.

"I should, shouldn't I." Maureen replied thoughtfully. "Good idea Jo."

Heels in hands, Maureen-with Joanne by her side-continued down their path. Some undetermined time later, both were now standing in front of the lawyers resident. Joanne at the top of the five step concrete stairway with Maureen looking up at the mocha skinned from below. Seeing as the lawyer was fishing for her keys, she decided to speak.

"Thanks for tagging alone with me tonight Joanne." Maureen said.

Joanne, looking up simultaneously as she had pulled out her keys and at the same time from the sound of the brunette's voice."It was a pleasure Maureen really, the show and everything." she responded with a smile that mirrored the other woman's.

"I'm happy to know that I was the one to give such pleasure." Maureen said hoping that it didn't sound to suggestive because this time honestly she really did mean it on the purest of levels...her levels anyway.

Chuckling lightly, Joanne caught the dark green eyes of the brunette. "But really..thank you for walking me home. I know I can't do the same for you in that sense but I can repay you by paying for a cab so you can make it back home safely." Joanne told her after she had finished scooping down from putting her high heels back onto her sore feet.

"That would be nice." Maureen replied with a smile before turning halfway towards the street, and almost instantly as if on cue, seeing a cab parked right on the other side of the street of the uptown town like house apartments. "I guess that's my cue." she said turning her body back to its original position.

"I would think so...but then again..who likes waiting." Joanne said lightly handing over the cab fair. "and now you don't have to."

Maureen said her thank you's and goodbye's with the same in return from Joanne who stood in the doorway of her now opened apartment waiting for the dramatic women to cross the street and enter the awaiting cab.

Right before dipping her head in, Maureen looked over to see that the beautiful mocha skinned women was watching from her doorway and smiled to her, her gratitude towards the women. With the smile noticed and returned, the brunette had finally gotten into the cab and was hauled off to her destination almost immediately as the lawyer had fully step into her apartment and closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Saturday. A day that Joanne Jefferson finds herself sometimes literally ache in anticipation to arrive. Not only because it allowed her to break free from the clutches of work completely but it also allowed her to breathe in the carefree air that seemed to surround the average human being. The same air that the everyday pedestrian seemed to wobble around in. The problem isn't that she doesn't love her job, that's not the case at all but any professional being can lecture you on-including Joanne herself-that it can be draining, exhausting and can in some cases literally burn you out. So Saturday's-with the occasional free Friday afternoons and Sunday's- can be rewarding to the mind, body and spirit. It's serves as a brief refreshing period that is wished upon in her field...or in any other strenuous workings.

* * *

A series of knocks alerted Joanne that someone was indeed outside her apartment door. Who she didn't know? but reluctantly had stood up from the comfortable cave that her body had invented on its own devices when it had earlier settle down on the plush couch with a hot mug of seaming coffee and the current day's paper with the intent of relaxing.

"Who is it?" Joanne asked making her way to the closed door

"It's Vicky, Jo." she heard the voice say from outside. Clicking the locks, she stepped aside to allow her friend's entrance. Closing the door behind them, Joanne went right back to her spot on the couch as Victoria headed straight for the kitchen to the coffeemaker fixing up a cup of the steaming goodness.

"So what are your plans for today..well specifically tonight?" Victoria asked nesting the warm mug in the palm of her hands as she made her way back towards the sitting area.

"Well _before_ you decided to come and ransack my kitchen, I was trying to enjoy my morning off in peace." spoke Joanne lightheartedly. "See." she waved simultaneously to her robe, coffee and paper.

"Oh!..I'm so sorry to disturb you _Joanne_." mockingly, her friend spoke with a false realization "But if I can recall, you do this everyday your off. So with that conclusion, this." she waves her hand over the items that surrounded that mocha skinned women "Would mean absolutely nothing." replied Victoria. No longer could Joanne disclose her amusement at the banter and of which her friend had deliberately chosen to disregard her words completely or her "so called" ritual.

"And with that said, I would like for you to join me and a friend of mines at La Rue tonight for dinner...you could even bring someone if you like." the blonde continued

"Now correct me if I'm wrong Vicky but I don't remember voicing the inactivity of my schedule with you for today." Joanne replied with narrowed eyes

"That is because darling you didn't and I do appreciate it.._really_. You know how hate it when people state the painstakingly obvious." Victoria replied offhandedly

Snort. "For your info my plans for today includedhaving a solitary and relaxing day _and _night at home...by myself, not being schooled on my non-extincting social life." Joanne inform her.

"_Ugh-_Joanne you really do need to get out more and I'm obviously giving you the opportunity to do just that. So that's why I'm asking you..as your best friend if she would join me tonight." Victoria said with a light pleading tone. Taking a sip from the still hot liquid as she peered above the rim of the mug to a muted Joanne for her response.

Sighing, Joanne agreed. "Yeah, whatever just call or text me the details an hour before hand..okay."

"You got it." Saying her thank you Victoria left, leaving Joanne to sit and wonder just who she could bring along for tonight's outing.

* * *

Out and about, Maureen headed down to the inner city of town. But on the contrary, this time she wasn't just aimlessly ambulating. _No_, she had her destination set; coupled with her determined strides and a plan designed to kill. With the money she and the band had earned from their Friday night performance, Maureen headed to her favorite corner boutique where she knew almost certainly would hold the most important item for tonight. The Dress.

Entering into the boutique, Maureen immediately started her search for the perfect dress. And after 20 minutes of searching, was rewarded with 3 dresses that she thought could easily be the one. Different in style and in color, she headed to the curtain inclosed dressing room.

Stepping out in a dark green square cut neckline cocktail dress, she surveyed herself in the full body floor mirror that set right outside on the nearest wall of the carpeted area.

"Pretty dress." Maureen heard a woman say who was just entering into the dressing area entrance.

"Oh..thanks." she smile at the women. "It is pretty but not exactly the look I'm looking for...maybe the next one." Maureen said the last bit more to herself.

"What look are you looking for?" the women asked

"You know..the whole wow effect." Maureen gestured with her hands, happy expression on her face.

"Oh I see, will that certainly will not do then." the lady said

"Yeah I know..its a little to safe." Maureen replied "But I have 2 more to try on..would you mind giving your opinion?" Maureen asked hesitantly.

"Not at all." the women replied with a small smile before the brunette step back inside to try on another choice.

"So..who is this special person?" the women asked friendly

"It's funny because..well I only just meet this person a couple days ago and I literally can not seem to stop thinking about them. And tonight I was asked out and I really..._really _want to impress them."

"That shouldn't be a problem honey. You are a _very_ pretty young lady." the women state kindly as Maureen exited from behind the curtain with an even better choice.

In a royal blue halter top style dress, she again surveyed herself in the full-length mirror. A little more content then she was on the first one, had asked of the woman's opinion.

"It certainly raises the chances of wowing." the women answered with a airy joyfulness.

With a small chuckle, Maureen responded. "Yeah..its defiantly a better candidate."

Stepping out in the last number, which was a pitch black mini tube dress that clung to her body like a glove. She knew that without a doubt it was the dress to accomplished her plan.

"Yes..that is defiantly the dress my dear. " the woman praised

"Yes..._defiantly _the one." Maureen smile mischievously as she did a rump check.

Checked out, Maureen headed back to her loft to prepare for tonight's outing.

* * *

On the other side of town Joanne herself was contemplating her choice of attire. Choosing to go with a pair of smoky gray tapered leg pants, a navy blue ¾ quarter sleeve blouse and her black buckle combat boots set off to the side, went to get ready for tonight.

**A/N: I know, I know I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been busy, lazy, and whatever else but with that said the next update will not be forever in the making as this one was! so please stay tune to the next addition to this story! I would to hear what you think in a review but its okay if u don't leave one...i don't sometimes myself but if want to please do:)!**


End file.
